tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyoho Aitani
"I'm making a paper fan so I can smack you." - Mythical Mew Mew Kyoho Aitani (藍谷 きょほ) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Grape. Appearance Kyoho Kyoho is a tanned girl with blue hair that covers one eye and reaches her upper thighs paired with cornflower blue eyes. Her casual clothes tend to be simple and never in bright colours, while at school she wears the Sakuragi Daiichi girls' uniform with navy calf-high socks. Her café uniform is a knee-length dark blue dress with a white heart-shaped apron with sky blue frills around the heart and sky blue ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a dark blue bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a dark blue heart on the tongue and dark blue laces. Lastly, she has a lace headband. Mew Grape As Mew Grape, her hair and eyes both turn light blue. Her outfit is a light blue leotard with several knee length tentacle-like points attached to her hips. Her simple knee-length boots are light blue. She also has light blue garters on both arms, her left thigh and a choker with a gold pendant attached. The tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with dark blue lace. Her Mew Mark, which resembles tentacles attached to a water drop, is on her forehead. Personality Taciturn and unsociable, Kyoho prefers to keep her distance from others and isn't one to wear her heart on her sleeve. She tends to keep her guard up around others, almost constantly wary of their motives and intentions in a manner that borders on paranoia. She's especially cautious of people who are exceptionally selfless and giving, believing that they have to have some kind of hidden agenda. When Kyoho makes a promise to do something, it's a guarantee that she'll follow through with it. She doesn't like to back out of commitments, only doing so if she has no other choice. Though usually only motivated by the need to fulfil her responsibilities, when Kyoho is given the right incentive or a desirable goal to work towards she'll pursue it with a single-minded determination and refuse to give up until she reaches her objective. She sees no reason to beat around the bush in order to preserve someone's feelings, instead electing to be direct and honest, but not completely tactless. Kyoho has no issue with lying, and is actually quite skilled at it, but believes that the truth is important and it's better than living a lie. She's sick and tired of people who, instead of taking charge and trying to change things, simply sit around theorising, complaining, or acting like nothing's wrong. Kyoho finds it very difficult to empathise with those around her and, when faced with emotional situations, will feel awkward and unsure what to do, which many misconstrue as her being inconsiderate or uncaring. She's not the best at regulating her emotions, instead choosing to bottle them up, resulting in her emotionless facade. Abilities Transformation Kyoho’s transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows Kyoho with her DNA morphing in the background. She places both feet apart on the ground and her boots appear. She then leans backwards and allows herself to fall head-first, her body glows and collides with a thin wall of water, she comes out the other side with her outfit on. The remaining drops of water collect and turn into her pendant, she then lands and poses. Weapon and Attack Kyoho's weapon is the Grape Trident, a light blue trident with silver bands in the middle of the pole and before the head. There's a golden bow with a pink heart in the middle attached to the upper set of bands. Her attack is Ribbon Grape Drop, in which she waves her trident, summoning large amounts of water, she then points her weapon towards her opponent, shooting a torrent of water towards them. Fighting Style A lot of Kyoho's tactics could be considered 'underhanded'. She'll use her trident to trip her opponent, throw dirt/sand into their eyes, bite them, and pretend to be injured so they'll let their guard down. Story Prior to Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte (TBA) Relationships Ayako Aitani Kyoho's harbours some resentment towards her mother, blaming Ayako for the divorce and for Kyoho's emotional problems. Hisao Aokawa Kyoho misses her father and wishes that either he could come to Tokyo or she could go to Kamakura to see him. Daisuke Aitani She finds her step-father's constant cheeriness and attempts to interact with her annoying and wishes he'd just leave her alone. Ame Momose Ame and Kyoho start out with a strained relationship. Kyoho sees her as an arrogant and bratty rich kid who knows nothing about the real world. Suguri Akamura Kyoho and Suguri rarely get along and their interactions are full of arguments and fights, though they do have rare moments of peace and tolerance. Nashi Midoriyama Kyoho enjoys Nashi's company, preferring her quiet and polite personality over the more rambunctious attitudes of her teammates. Kyoho even sticks up for Nashi at school. Mikan Orenjitake Despite Kyoho's dislike of children and loudness, she isn't overly bothered by Mikan, even being a little protective of the younger girl. Ichijiku Aitani Kyoho feels a lot of frustration towards her sister, particularly her laziness, childishness, crybaby tendencies and lack of understanding about boundaries. Keiko Ginza She has neutral feelings towards Professor Ginza, she doesn't particularly hate her but isn't her biggest fan either. Yuzu Orenjitake Kyoho strongly dislikes Yuzu, finding her to be more annoying and bratty than Ame. Kou-Kou Banli Kyoho finds Kou-Kou tiring, she doesn't hate or even strongly dislike Kou-Kou, but just finds her energy level and constant pranks a little frustrating to deal with. Etymology Kyoho is a type of slip-skin, concord-like grape that is a cross between Ishiharawase and centennial varieties. They are primarily produced in Nagano, Yamanishi, and China. Aitani is made up of two kanji. Ai, which means 'indigo' and Tani, which translates to valley. Grape refers to a berry that grows in clusters and is often used in wine. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Claire Miller/Mew Claire *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Chiara Aitani/Mew Chiara *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Táo LánGǔ (藍谷萄, ''LánGǔ Táo)/Mew Mew Táo (貓貓萄, Māo Māo Táo) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Tòu LàamGūk (藍谷萄, LàamGūk Tòu)/Mew Tòu (喵萄,'' Miu Tòu'') *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Podo Park (박포도, ''Park Podo)/Mew Podo (뮤 포도) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Kyoho Aitani/Mew Grape *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Kyoho Aitani Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Klara Miller/Mew Klara *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Kyoho Aitani/Mew Grape *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Klara Miller *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Clara Miller *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Clara Miller/Miau Clara *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Claire Miller/Mew Claire *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Klara Miller/Mew Klara *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Clara Miller/Mew Clara *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Clara Miller/Mew Clara Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Claire Miller *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Klara Miller/Mjau Klara *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Kyoho Aitani/Mew Kyoho *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Clara Miller/Mew Clara (Season 1) Uva Aitani/Mew Uva (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Klara Miller/Mijau Klara Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Kiara Aitani/Mjau Kiara Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Karen Neill *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Valentina Favazza *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Màn-Xuān Xiāo (蕭蔓萱, ''Xiāo Màn-Xuān) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Ya-Na Goon (官恩娜, Goon Ya-Na/Ella Koon) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Ji Yeong Lee (이지영, ''Lee Ji Yeong) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Arunee Nanthiwat (อรุณี นันทิวาส) *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - N/A Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - N/A *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Annevig Schelde Ebbe *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Michaéla Antoníou (Μιχαέλα Αντωνίου) *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Tatiane Keplmair *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Dulce Guerrero *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - N/A *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Ildikó Mics (Mics Ildikó) *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - N/A *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - N/A Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Céline Melloul *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Ana Maljević *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Michal Resheff *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Cristina Cavalinhos (Season 1) Sofia Brito (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - N/A Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Sara Jaupaj Weapon and Attack Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Ocean Trident/Unnamed Attack *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Chiara's Heart/Ribbon of Storm *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Táo Trident (萄三叉戟, ''Táo Sānchā Jǐ)/Ribbon Táo Drop! (RIBBON 萄 DROP!) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Grape Trident (萄三叉戟, Tòu Sāam Cāa Gīk)/Grape Drop! (萄滴, Tòu Dihk) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Grape Magic Trident (포도 마기 ㅌ리덴ㅌ, ''Podo Magi Trident)/Ribbon Podo Raining Light! (리본 마기 비가 오는 빛, Ribon Podo Biga Oneun Bich) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Grape Trident/Ribbon Grape Drop! *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Grape Trident/Ribbon Grape Drop! Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Ocean Trident/Unnamed Attack *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Ocean Trident/Unnamed Attack *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Ocean Trident (Ωκεάνια Τρίαινα, Okeánia Tríaina)/Unnamed *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Trident/Unnamed Attack *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Ocean Trident/Unnamed Attack *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Ocean Trident/Unnamed Attack *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Ocean Trident/Unnamed Attack *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Ocean Trident (Okyanus Trident)/Unnamed Attack *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Ocean Trident/Unnamed Attack Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Ocean Trident/Tidal Wave!, Whirpool Attack! *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Ocean Trident/Ocean Trident, Show Your Power! *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Ocean Trident (!האוקיינוס טריידנט)/Full Power! (!כוח מלא) *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Ocean Trident/Unnamed Attack (Season 1) Unnamed Weapon/Ribbon Drops! (Season 2 *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - ??? Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Kiara's Heart/Ribbon of Storm! (Luftëtaret Legjendar) Trivia * Roughy Umbrella Octopuses lives around the east coast of New Zealand. * She has the same Japanese voice actress as Cure Moonlight from HeartCatch Pretty Cure! * Her English voice actress is the same as Ishizu Ishtar from Yu-Gi-Oh. * Kyoho and Ichijiku were at one point completely unrelated, and at another point biological sisters. * Her personality and attitude was partially based off of Ichimatsu Matsuno from Osomatsu-San and Gym Leader Sabrina from Pokemon. Gallery Roughy Umbrella Octopus.jpg|Roughy Umbrella Octopus Kyoho Grape.jpg|Kyoho Grapes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Blue Mews Category:Mews with Cephalopod Genes Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages